


Magnificent part 2 --the Next Generation

by Hasegawa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, British Goverment personalization, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Mentorship, Miscommunication, Misunderstanding, Obsession, daddy issue, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa/pseuds/Hasegawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel for Magnificent by Esama (which has sadly disappeared from the internet due to reasons (but I suspect  tolls and flamers and copycats, however recently I learned that she is trying to publish her stories and that is so cool). </p><p>Scorpius Malfoy was obsessed with the story of the Boy-Who-Lived, and found out the secret of the living embodiment of Britain's Wizarding Government. After a devastating accident that took his parents away from him, young Scorpius took Harry Potter's offer and became the successor. However, it wasnt as smooth or as happy as he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magnificent](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26311) by Esama. 



> As the summary said, this is my personal interpretation and continuation of Magnificent by Esama. All the idea are originally from her story, and I really recommend her works. 
> 
> Apology as my writing skill is not on par with hers. She is a genius with words and plots. 
> 
> Two parts. May include threesome. 
> 
> Please visit me at http://www.tumblr.com/blog/hasesosi

Scorpius Malfoy has always had an endless fascination towards one Harry Potter figure. This fascination could be tracked back to his first memory ever, the first time his daddy took him to the Diagon Alley when he was just three years old and pointed out to him how daddy met Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

 

Since he was small, Daddy has been telling Scorpius the story how Harry Potter and Daddy met inside the Madam Makin’s store, how daddy was Harry Potter’s number one rival in Hogwarts, how daddy managed to almost conjugate Harry Potter’s plan of smuggling illegal dragon egg, or how daddy almost won against Harry Potter in Hogwart’s quidditch matches, just like any other father told their son bedtime story.

 

Scorpius didn’t like quidditch as much as his daddy wanted him to, but the Malfoy blood inside him gave him the one obsession. Just like his daddy was obsessed with becoming Harry Potter’s match in every way, or how his grandfather was said to be obsessed with a Dark Lord who ultimately fallen from power, Scorpius Malfoy found himself obsessed with the legend of the Boy-Who-Lived.

 

Harry Potter became one of the most discussed (and secretly the most favourite topic) between the father and son. Their bonding time either filled with potion making, quidditch or Harry Potter discussion. Scorpius secretly collected books about the legendary hero—all the glorious story about saving Britain from the madness of the Dark Lord, who was still feared and called He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named. Every book told him slightly different story, some portrayed him as the new Merlin, while other scorned him like there was no tomorrow. It fascinated the boy, who had so much information, yet couldn’t decide whether Harry Potter was a figure worthy of his worship or his despise.

 

Intriguingly, his mommy seemed to know nothing about Harry Potter—apparently several months after the final battle, Harry Potter became a minor minister official and that was the end of it—no matter how much he looked for, Scorpius couldn’t find anything about the Boy-Who-Lived. It was very weird, as Harry Potter should be at the same age with Scorpius’ daddy, which means his mommy should at least remember the boy who was her senior in her Hogwarts year.

 

When he asked daddy where Harry Potter now, his daddy always shrugged and shook his head. “He is still alive, don’t you worry,” Daddy always told him, “But he has changed… and somehow unreachable now.”

 

The look of melancholy in his daddy’s eyes told Scorpius a different story, for his daddy looked like he was mourning someone who has died and not someone who was still working as a minor ministry officer.

 

 

* * *

 

When he was six and a half years old, daddy took Scorpius to work for the first time. He followed daddy closely, walking a step behind. He saw how people saw them—some still associated Malfoy with evil, other able to overlook the past mistake and treated daddy like normal co-worker, while some ladies looked at them and cooed at Scorpius. They whispered how Scorpius looked like a mini-Draco, and Scorpius puffed up his chest. He loved being similar to his wonderful daddy. Daddy’s an important person, and Scorpius is very proud of him.

 

As daddy brought him closer to the Winzengamot room—Daddy was the current head of Malfoy family, and thus control the Malfoy vote—Scorpius saw the man he had been seeing in his favourite story books passed through them. The messy hair and the green eyed and some traces of lightning bolt scar on the forehead—it was all screaming Harry Potter to Scorpius. The boy just had his first celebrity sighting.

 

Interestingly, daddy walked passed by Harry Potter as if he didn’t see the Hero walked by. It was such a contrast to the excitement daddy has shown whenever they were talking about the Boy-Who-Lived. Scorpius took a double take, but his eyes didn’t betray him—his daddy didn’t looked like he realised who he just walked passed by.

 

And Scorpius was an obsessed Malfoy, and so he followed the object of his fascination instead of staying close with daddy. His shorter legs were no match to the man’s, however Scorpius managed to keep Harry in his sight as the man entered an ordinary looking door. He ran towards the door and managed to slip in before the door closes.

 

“My, who am I having the honour of meeting with this morning?” Scorpius heard a voice called out to him. He looked up and saw that Harry Potter was smiling at him from his chair. The man was smiling, but his eyes told a different story. It sent a shiver down his spine, and Scorpius would not admit it, because he was a Malfoy.

 

“My name is Scorpius,” Scorpius squawked, feeling utterly small and insignificant, “…sir.” He added the last bit because even though Daddy was much taller and bigger than this man, Harry Potter gave Scorpius the impression of an omnipotent figure. The man was sitting on a very comfortable looking chair behind an ordinary wooden desk (that didn’t look special in anyway—Scorpius swore his daddy’s study desk was more impressive). The man was wearing white collared shirt and black, unfashionable robe; just like the exact opposite of daddy who wore expensive silk shirt and French-designer made robe. In fact, Harry Potter looked nothing special or out of ordinary. Yet for Scorpius, the man looked like he was Zeus who was sitting on the throne in Olympics.

 

“Scorpius… Malfoy?” The man smiled as if he was very amused. “You look like his exact replica. Are you lost?”

 

Scorpius didn’t know what to say, so he kept his mouth shut. The man waved his hand, “Please close the door behind you, Scorpius, and take a seat. I will bring you back to your father in a minute, after I make this note to Kingsley.”

 

“Sir…?” Scorpius asked; voice shamefully small for a Malfoy. But he needed to ask. “Are you really The Boy-Who-Lived?”

 

The man stopped writing the note and turned to Scorpius. “…Who told you that?”

 

“…Daddy speaks a lot about Harry Potter. And the pictures in the books all look like you. Are you the real Harry Potter?”

 

The man closed his eyes for a second. And then he sighed. “Yes, I am Harry Potter.”

 

Scorpius couldn’t stop himself. “No you are not. Harry Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived. You are not the Boy-Who-Lived. What happened to Harry Potter, the vanquisher of the Dark Lord?”

 

The man was stunned for a moment before started laughing like Scorpius has just said the funniest thing in the world. Scorpius didn’t understand, but when he thought back to that moment in the future, he realised it was the funniest (and most ironical) thing for Harry Potter at that moment.

 

“Oh.” The man shook his head, still laughing. But when he opened his eyes, Scorpius could see somekind of change. The emerald eyes were no longer cold; they now contained a bit or warmth and interest. “Sorry, my child. It was most amusing to hear that spoken out loud. Well, in return for such a good distraction, let me tell you a secret.”

 

Scorpius leaned toward the man, fascinated with both the laugh and the prospect of secret. He was a Malfoy after all.

 

“Harry Potter has graduated from the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter is now the British Ministry of Magic.”

 

Scorpius frowned; he was still a child and it didn’t sound like any secret at all. But the man put his finger on his lips, and Scorpius suddenly felt like guarding that information with his life, even though the boy didn’t really understand why he wanted to keep it, or what the meaning of the secret was. Certainly there was some kind of charm behind the man’s voice, which made him want to obey the man for as long as he breathes. Before Scorpius could ponder on the strangeness however, he was ushered by Harry Potter himself towards the Winzengamot room.

 

The boy was re-united with the almost panicking father (who just realised his precious son wasn’t walking behind him), however when he turned to introduce the Harry Potter to his daddy, the green eyed man has disappeared.

 

* * *

 

 

When he was eleven, Scorpius thought his world has come to an end.

 

His father (Scorpius couldn’t call his daddy ‘daddy’ anymore, because he was no longer a kid and Malfoy always has dignity) started to work in the Diplomatic department of the minister as a diplomat for muggle relation. It was a very ironic position for a Malfoy, but Draco Malfoy has turned the fact into their advantage. By doing it, he slowly erased the prejudice of Malfoy hating muggle and incapable of change. And he did a very good job—he went to muggle world, first in Britain then Europe—and established many good political and social relationships with the elites of the countries he managed.

 

However, it was also the ultimate peril that took his life. That particular time, Draco chose to fly back to England from Greek by using the newest invention of muggle ‘plane’ to show that wizards weren’t afraid to try muggle’s invention (and it was very hard to refuse the offer ‘out of goodwill’ by the diplomat from Greece). However, Draco and his wife didn’t make it safely. The plane crashed, and Draco, while he managed to apparate himself into the Malfoy manor, splinched himself very badly that he died within hours of reaching Malfoy Manor. His mother was apparated alongside his father and went into coma immediately after she saw that her husband was splinched into half (only upper half of Draco’s body managed to arrive onto the Manor’s floor).     

 

And the eleven years old Scorpius saw everything, because he was waiting in the family drawing room for his parents to arrived. They were supposed to go to Diagon Alley together that day to buy Scorpius’ wand.

 

The burial ritual took place two days after that. It was dark, depressing and unsurprisingly silent. Everybody showed their condolences, one by one kissed his cheek or his hair, speaking words of encouragement and condolences. Scorpius didn’t like it. He wanted to scream. Can’t they see that all those words meant nothing? His world has come to an end; he needed more than just words of condolences!

 

When the ritual finished, the guests left one by one. Until in the end, Scorpius stood alone in front of his father’s freshly dug grave. It was the end of the world as he knew it. No more father, no more daddy, no more bonding time, no more stories, no more potion making. There won’t be a proud father sending him to Hogwarts for the first time. There won’t be a worried father waiting for him in the station when he returned home from Hogwarts. There won’t be a happy father when he graduated from Hogwarts. There won’t be a wise father who would guide him through his life. There won’t be a husband to support Scorpius’ mother. The world has come to an end, and cruelly, Scorpius was still in it.

 

Scorpius finally found himself weeping for the first time for his father’s death. Grieving was not something he was familiar with as his grandparents were dead before he knew them. It was a new sensation, and Scorpius was sure he didn’t like it at all.

 

A hand was placed onto his shoulder, making the older boy jumped. He turned to see Harry Potter, the Saviour of the Britain Magical World stood behind him.

 

“Scorpius.”

 

Scorpius swore, if Harry Potter said a word of condolences to him, he would punch the man, Hero or British Ministry of Magic or The Boy-Who-Lived or not.

 

The man simply stood beside him and nodded. “He was a good man. A good classmate. A proud Malfoy, the best kind.”

 

Scorpius nodded for thanks, but he was still busy crying and being angry, so he didn’t reply.

 

“What is your plan next?”

 

Scorpius snapped. He just lost his father and his world. What the bloody hell was this man asking, as if it was nothing? It was everything, and his anger swelled.

 

“It’s not your bloody business! I know you don’t care about my family at all, so please save all your insufferable ‘condolences’ and kindly go away.”

 

The man stood still, continued to speak in grief, “You are the Head of Malfoy now.” Harry smiled sadly. “As much as I want to allow you time to grieve, you need to decide what you want to do with this new responsibility. Time waits for no one, child.”

 

Scorpius growled. “I don’t care! I can’t do this now! Go away, _please_!”

 

Silence came between them. Not real silence, though, since Scorpius started to sob loudly. He felt so wretched and alone in the world.

 

“Contact me when you know what you want to do next.” Harry bloody Potter nodded in acknowledgement after it was clear that Scorpius won’t talk to him anymore. “I have a proposal for you.”

 

Scorpius stopped sobbing for a moment as the self anointed British Ministry of Magic walked away from the grave site.

 

 

* * *

 

“You come.”

 

Scorpius took his time. Really, he didn’t really think about the proposal from the Boy-Who-Lived. He immersed himself in his thought about the end of the world, about his father’s death and subsequent grief it brought to him, about his mother’s continuing comma state. He moped around the manor, helped only by the house elves who now pledged themselves to him—as Scorpius was now the Head of Malfoy family.

 

Yes, Scorpius swore he didn’t think about the invitation at all. Only every second trail of thoughts. Not always. Yes, he was in denial, but he definitely didn’t think about the invitation or proposal or Boy-Who-Lived or British Ministry of Magic at all.

 

And there he was, standing in front of the small office (funny enough, nothing changed—Scorpius was sure that the room was ageless—same chair, same desk, same curtain, same lighting, even Mr. Potter himself was wearing the same robe from their first meeting). Harry Potter sat on his chair, and just like what Scorpius remembered, oozing the power of someone who controlled the whole British Ministry of Magic.

 

“I have come… sir.” Scorpius found himself bracing for the unexpected, “What is the proposal you have for me?”

 

Harry smiled sadly. He waved for Scorpius to sit down, and as the boy sat in front of him, Harry closed his eyes.

 

“Do you remember the secret I told you many years ago?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“It is important for you to understand that this is not a joke, or something to play with. This position is there because every ministry needs an anchor. A starting point and simultaneously the end point, the one who starts the chain of change, the one who preserved the change and the one to revolt and stop the change. The position with all the power one could ever wish in their dream, however it is also too powerful to be safe. It is very dangerous and yet very invisible anchor. Previously, a very wise lady named Helena was holder of this position. However she was too old when the war against Voldemort started brewing, and by the time it ends, nobody was there to be the anchor. Everything was in chaos, and somehow I ended up being it. And I have been doing this for the past… ten years? Twelve years? However, as you can see, I am growing old. I need to select and nurture my successor. So I offer you the place as my apprentice, if only you want to do it.”  

 

Scorpius was only eleven; he didn’t know half of what Harry Potter was saying, but he could sense the importance of it. But there was this nagging feeling inside his chest, something important was missing, the something that made everything actually make sense. So he asked, “Why me?”

 

Harry Potter stared at him. “You have the potential. Your grandfather was one for a short time before he ultimately descended into madness with his foul master.”

 

Scorpius has the nagging feeling that it wasn’t the exact answer. Something else was there, something secret that was personal to Harry Potter. He wanted to ask, but he kept his mouth wisely shut. Yet his eyes betrayed him, intensely staring at he man as if Scorpius was challenging the man to speak more, to divulge more.

 

It made Harry laughed. “See? You have the potential. You don’t simply take my words as it is. You see beneath the charm and you don’t succumb to the power. I really think you can be one, Scorpius Malfoy. If only you ever want to.”

 

Scorpius’ head screamed foul, something was wrong. Harry was seducing him into something he couldn’t prepare, hasn’t prepared, won’t be able to face at all. His head screaming to tell Harry that Scorpius needs time to decide, and wasn’t he just an eleven years old, who just lost his father? But his blood, cursed the Malfoy blood and his obsession, was singing in praise for the prospect of getting even nearer to his obsession figure. And who knows, maybe Harry would be his daddy as well?

 

And thus, he nodded.

 

 

* * *

 

It felt surreal, initially, when Harry suddenly stepped into his life. Instead of going to Diagon Alley with father, Scorpius found himself being escorted by the Hero himself into the wand shop. He got his wand while being lecture in soft whispers about what makes the tracking charm inside the wand so important, who to call when something went wrong with tracking, who to control and who to refer when tracking needs to be changed.

 

The trip to Madame Malkin’s was filled with similar lesson, including the trade between Britain Magical World and its counterparts, about where the factories and what muggle production lines were, about the trade and tariff and exchange rates between Britain and Europe and Asia and America. How important it was to make sure the assimilation between mundane and magical fashion, despite their seemingly shallow surface, because it was the first point of contact and the easiest way to rift the currently still fragile trust between the two world. Fashion was powerful on its own; the flow of fashion affected the whole world, like a ripple in the water. Once something is adapted somewhere, when the trend continues to spread, the original point of adaptation became somehow more powerful than the other. It was one of the main selling points of French nation, Harry shrugged as he spruced Scorpius’ new school robe, and look where it got them. 

 

Harry gave him somekind of list of classes Scorpius could choose to enrol to (but it wasn’t an option, really, when everything was underlined with bloody red lines, screaming important, important, important!). Harry urged him to observe people (and here was where it got more interesting: Harry actually gave him some sort of story book titled Sherlock Holmes, but it wasn’t a story book at all because Sherlock Holmes was not fictional. Sherlock Holmes was—is—still alive, but the way he did stuff was immensely interesting. The books were not books, they were somekind of journal kept by someone who had the privilege to live and observed the rare species Sherlock Holmes was). Harry also gave him extra homework. Scorpius found himself in weird situation unlike the other students. Instead of worrying about the mathematics homework (yes, Hogwarts finally install basic arithmancy and muggle mathematics into first years, to the despair of the new students) or DADA homework (no matter what generation, DADA professors were all… lets say, ‘unique’), Scorpius worried about whether Harry would find his research regarding the value of Beladonna commodity exchange between Britain and America was up to par or not.

 

It was very heavy, even for the bright young Scorpius. Especially since Harry also urged him to socialise. The network is what determines a man. If a man surrounds himself with important people, he would become one of them, or even the most important of all. In the era of the fast change (ever since the muggle internet was introduced into the floo system, information exchange has boomed into something uncontrollable, making Harry scratched his hair in irritation every time). Harry Potter has the advantage of being the previously Boy-Who-Lived, and everyone easily knows him to a certain degree at least. However, Scorpius Malfoy didn’t have that luxury and needed to make his own network.

 

The mask of Malfoy helped him a bit in this situation. Between being famous in Slytherin where he was placed into and being judged for the widespread rumour of his family’s history favourite pastime of torturing muggles, Scorpius slowly but surely collect the people around him. He didn’t stand out; mind you. Harry didn’t say anything about standing out; but Scorpius was not stupid. He could see how Harry maintained his invisibility by being unnoticed and realised it was one of the key to appear harmless and garnered trust.

 

It continues throughout his Hogwarts years. Nothing explicitly happened, until the end of year five when his mother woke up from her magical comma. She lost the memory of the last two months of her life, and so Scorpius easily charmed him and claimed that father was away visiting so many other countries while she was sick. His mother took it well and gradually become better, however her memory was totally wreck after that. Just like Lockhart case study who could remember nothing after getting the obliviate spell, his mother seemed to be unable to remember everything from the past week or so. It was as if her memory reset every week. Every Wednesday morning his mother would wake up and asked the same questions she asked every previous Wednesday (“where is your father?”).

 

On the other side of the spectrum, Scorpius gradually realise the reality of the mentorship relationship he has with Harry was not as sweet as he imagined it to be. Harry wasn’t his father at all. Harry didn’t want to be, and couldn’t be. Scorpius could see that Harry gradually warmed up to him, slowly treating him more and ore like a family; but it was nothing compared on how the older man treated his real grandson, Teddy Lupin, whom Scorpius has the honour to personally meet two years after he started the apprentice. Dark jealousy and bitter distaste filled his mind when he saw how loving Harry was to Teddy (who was about five years older than Scorpius). Teddy Lupin used to be just another one of the extrovert, rowdy Gryffindor seniors. But when Harry introduced them in his second year Christmas holiday, Scorpius became intrigued. Or more accurately, jealous. He could see that Teddy Lupin was the most protected wizard in Britain. Harry wouldn’t spare nothing to protect his precious Godson.

 

It continued for the next few years. Scorpius slowly gathered more and more evidence how Teddy Lupin was Harry Potter’s Achilles heel. Just like last month, when Harry looked tired and frantic, which made Scorpius worried. When the boy found out the real reason was because Teddy Lupin was severely injured in his auror training, and how Harry desperately used the best mundane and magical healers alike to make sure Teddy returned back normal, everything clicked into his mind.

 

So, in essence, Scorpius was not as precious to Harry, despite Harry being the centre figure in Scorpius’ life.

 

It almost threw him off his fragile, new balance. Harry wasn’t his daddy after all. Harry didn’t think of him as family. And somehow that hurts.

 

Hurts so much.

 

After the party, when Harry took him away from the family party to a more formal Ministry Gala with political dancing, Scorpius yanked himself away from Harry. Harry turned to him, face full of questions.

 

“I can see you have something to talk to me.”

 

“Yes!” Scorpius, the now sixteen years old with teenage temper screamed. Luckily they were quite isolated, arriving into Harry’s office before coming out to the atrium where the Ministry Gala was held. “I am done with all this! Fuck you to hell!”

 

Harry’s lips thinned. “Scorpius…”

 

“Don’t you _Scorpius_ me! You are not my father, you don’t have the right! You don’t even safe my daddy, when you can safe everyone else! Why? Because you hate my father, right? I am not blind!”

 

“Scorpius.”

 

“And you make me your apprentice because you don’t want to pull your precious Godson into this madness, am I wrong? Because I am nothing but the son of your old rival, and you can spare the likes of me! Ha, you know what? I am done with all this! I am don’t with your shitty treatment!”

 

“Scorpius…”

 

“If you can spare all those effort to make Teddy bloody Lupin into normal, why cant you spare the same with my mother!? She is even worse than him, and you can help her! But you won’t! So yes, shove all those shit up back into your arse and get someone else to do your dirty work! Here I thought I am the closest thing you have to a family… I am so stupid to ever think that you care!”

 

“I never said I will be your father.”

 

The harsh words stopped the tantrum. Scorpius looked straight and found that Harry was saying the nasty, cold truth. All along he was the only fool wishing that Harry could be his father figure. And it broke him, really.

 

“..but you never asked either.” Harry continued softly. “I am sorry, Scorpius. I am used to be seen as mentor, guidance, or reference point by people that I became blind to personal matter. I saw you and I see a young man with so much potential, strong and blindingly shining. I overlook your need of human affection. But I am not your father, and I won’t ever be.”

 

The man stepped forward and touch Scorpius’ cheek. Now that Scorpius has grown, he was a bit taller than Harry when they stood up.

 

“I am your mentor, and I will train you to be my successor. I may not have choosen the best way to treat you, but I will teach you everything you need until you can save her yourself.”

 

Scorpius felt his eyes slowly blurred with tears. He tried not to blink, for he didn’t want to be seen as weak.

 

“…I guess you need to rest. Why don’t you return and get some sleep. I will recap about what happened tonight in tomorrow’s morning meeting. Breakfast included.”

 

 

* * *

 

In the end, Scorpius hid from his mentor for the following week. Even though Harry Potter came and knocked on his door, Scorpius pretended he was sleeping and snuggled into his blanket. He didn’t want to meet his mentor now, or ever. He wanted to be back into normal Scorpius whose parents were proud Malfoys and shielded him from the harshness of the world. He wanted to be like his peers; normal with no burden on their shoulder outside school commitments. He wanted to be the spoiled, little child again. He wanted his mother. He wanted his father. He missed them. Both of them.

 

He felt so alone.

 

Anger and unreasonable selfish feelings crept into his mind. Why should he saved his parents? Wasn’t that the responsibility of other adults to help him as he, Scorpius, was still a helpless child? And why did his parents so easily gave up on him? Why did his father need to die? Why did his mother stay in her shock, preferring to hide in her head?

 

Yet time waits for no one. Soon, he was required to return to Hogwarts. He wished he could just sleep till the end of time. Yet the day he was supposed to return to Hogwarts, his door was opened, his personal ward was broken.

 

Scorpius couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw Harry Potter stepped into the room.

 

“Time to sulk is up, child.” Harry smiled wryly. “You need to return to Hogwarts today.”

 

Scorpius held onto his childish rage and the emptiness inside him. He pretended he didn’t hear it and snuggled deeper into the bed.

 

“…Kindly go and fuck yourself.” Scorpius replied coldly. “Get yourself someone else to use. I‘ve had enough.”

 

Suddenly a bucket of freezing water emptied itself on top of his head.

 

“You stink, Scorpius. Be more presentable. You are returning to Hogwarts today.”

 

Scorpius wanted to scream back, but the look on Harry’s face stopped the boy. Scorpius slowly went to the bathroom and prepared himself. When he finished taking his sweet time, Harry was waiting by the door frame.

 

“There is no time left. Lets go.”

 

“I’ve not yet packed…” Scorpius shrugged. Harry sighed.

 

“Rinky has done it for you. Come, I’ll apparate you to the station.”

 

Scorpius didn’t have any excuse to refuse. And so, he took the hand of the person who had single handedly destroyed his world by just a sentence and let him apparated them to the Platform 9 and three quarters.

 

 

* * *

 

When they reached the train station, he immediately separated himself from his mentor. He went straight to the train, and his friends all waved at him. They joked and asked how did his holiday went, all the anecdotes of the usual greet when you meet your classmates after a long holiday. People hugged him and told him that they missed Scorpius. Scorpius easily replied with his usual charm, he slipped easily into the mask he always have. His ‘friends’ all took him to board on the train. He saw that some of them waved goodbye to their families. But Scorpius has no one, so he didn’t need to turn back or wave. The Malfoy steeled his back and entered the train and settled into one of the carriage, waiting for the ‘friends’ to finish their goodbyes with their respective families. 

 

When the Hogwarts Express departed, one of his fellow Slytherin laughed and patted his shoulder.

 

“You are a cold man, mate.”

 

Scorpius raised his eyebrows, silently asking what he meant. Sebastian Nott smirked.

 

“The man you came with was waiting for you to say goodbye, you know. He told me to look after you. Who is he, your uncle or butler or something?”

 

Scorpius quickly turned out to see that the station became smaller and smaller behind them.

 

He suddenly felt like crying.

 

 

* * *

 

The moment he graduated from Hogwarts, Scorpius immediately sat on the office across Harry Potter’s small room and begun his job as Croacker (Head of Unspeakables)’s new assistant.

 

Everything he has learned from Harry’s strict guidance was implemented into places. Suddenly Scorpius found himself talking to people without them understanding why Scorpius Malfoy of all people started to talk to them. He managed to nudge the young and innovative batch of fresh graduates Unspeakables towards the idea of having wireless connection between muggles and wizard, somekind of combination of Muggle’s computers with Wizarding Wireless connection. The internet was born half a year later, and it was the first mark Scorpius made in his career.

 

He also started to get nearer to the Auror department, negating the conflict between Auror and Unspeakables due to many differences in their moral and values. He was the one who introduced the use of mundane animals in Auror system. Scorpius also initiated the birth of magical orphanage and magical manufacturing. He has some other crazy ideas and awesome thinking, mostly associated with ‘Progressivism’ since young Scorpius was very excited about Unspeakables and muggle science, but Harry Potter always curbed his darker tendencies and made Scorpius stayed on the line.

 

It was then he met Harry Potter’s husband, one Mycroft Holmes.

 

The man gave Scorpius the chill, as in their first meeting, Mycroft looked at Scorpius up and down for a moment before spoke in indifferent tone, “Is this the mongrel you trained as your substitute? I am disappointed, Harry.”

 

Harry smiled. “Don’t judge the book by its cover, dear.”

 

Scorpius knew he couldn’t speak back, not at that moment of time. He was way too novice to oppose the muggle who was the British Government as much as Harry Potter was British Wizarding Government. But he knew that he would crush Mycroft one day, just to make the man eats the word he spat on Scorpius.

 

Harry saw through him immediately, and only sighed. He patted the young’s mentee shoulder and smiled sadly. Scorpius flinched and turned away, unable to receive such emotions or attention for his own person from Harry Potter anymore. Their relationship was strained to the bone; Scorpius still spoke with respect and Harry still spoke with wisdom, but they were not close anymore. Not even a word was exchanged between them regarding their personal stuffs; everything they talked was about the Government and what was the best way to create the new innovation without causing unnecessary havoc.

 

Scorpius knew that Mycroft didn’t like him partly because of his strained relationship with Harry. He had spied when Mycroft and Harry slowly kissing each other behind the heavy wooden door, whispering emotion and love and concern like any normal human being. Mycroft would point out how Scorpius might not be the wisest choice, especially with how he made Harry worried constantly. He pointed out that Scorpius was too young, too involved and too emotional to be a stable government. Harry would just laughed and pointed out wasn’t that the same case with Sherlock, who made Mycroft worried constantly? And then he argued the need of new energy, the passion and the caring values Scorpius have. Mycroft grunted and pointed out that maybe Harry was a bit blinded because he didn’t use his glasses anymore. Harry laughed it off by kissing the older man; stating how glasses were a nuisance when they are trying to fuck each other senseless. For sometime, Scorpius tried to search who Sherlock was; but the information was so guarded that he decided to put it off for the moment and focused himself to the task.

 

Watching how close Mycroft and Harry were pained his chest. To know that he was alone in the world, while everyone, even the iron fist mentor (he has love-hate relationship with) has someone they could depend on.

 

It was then he started to look around and found out that, it wasn’t as if he wasn’t attractive. No, in fact Scorpius was very attractive. It was just his mindset to follow and kick Harry off from his pedestal that prevents him to see how people around him all wanted him in their beds. And he succumbed to the temptation.

 

But he wanted to give back to his mentor, and that was why he settled with Teddy Lupin. It was honest attraction at first, for Teddy always see Scorpius around Harry Potter, the man who was supposed to be his godfather. The Gryffindor by heart Lupin started to pay more attention, and noticed how Scorpius envied him because he was Harry’s godson. Teddy also noticed how Scorpius always watched Harry with deep longing and simultaneously hidden anger at the man. It was very complicated and convoluted but it posed to be a challenge for Teddy, and the man loves his challenges.

 

While Scorpius flaunted their relationship (he let Teddy fucked him on his office with the door opened so Harry could enjoy the show ‘accidentally’), Scorpius found that he wasn’t satisfied with Harry’s reaction at all. The man didn’t even comment and slowly closed his own door. It irked Scorpius, so he buried his face deeper onto Teddy’s chest while asking the man to fuck him harder.

 

It was pretty unsatisfying orgasm. But Teddy looked at him with twinkle in his eyes, as if he loved Scorpius. So Scorpius settled with it and pretended he was in love too.

 

* * *

 

 

Then Scorpius (whom by then moved into Teddy’s small apartment and lived his life as a future Britain Wizarding Government while simultaneously pretended he was nothing but an assistant to the Head of Unspeakables) met Mycroft’s choosen successor.

 

The boy—Scorpius didn’t want to admit that Al (his name was Albertus, but everybody including Mycroft called him Al) was on the same age as him—smiled when they first met. Scorpius immediately felt that Al was somekind of younger, mini-Mycroft. Harry jokingly asked Mycroft of why he chosed Al as his successors; was it because Al's dark hair and green eyes reminding Mycroft of Harry or because Al was of the same age with Scorpius? Either way, Harry was happy with the choice.

 

Scorpius didnt know what to say.

 

* * *

The end of part one.

If it is not clear, Al is Albus Severus, but he is a muggle in this story (since Harry never married).  

 

 

 

 

  

  

 


	2. Chapter 2

Things didn't go easier after that.

Scorpius realised that although Harry seemed to be ignoring Scorpius' tryst with Teddy on the surface; in actuality it wasn't like that at all. Harry became even more vicious (but it was very, very subtle) in his words, in his orders, and his teachings. He put Scorpius in more and more dangerous decision point; rendering Scorpius into continuous weeks without good night rest—mind couldn't stop thinking on analysing every aspect with its own repercussions, risks and benefits. Sometimes Harry also demands Scorpius to do tedious tasks over and over again, always stating that he wasn't satisfied with the quality of Scorpius' works. For others, it may not really a sign of anger or contempt; but for dear Scorpius, he could see how Harry was very uncomfortable with him seducing his beloved, one and only Godson, Teddy Lupin.

Teddy Lupin was a nice man. Teddy Lupin was a pure Gryffindor; bred and rise. Teddy Lupin was also a good and honest Auror. Teddy Lupin was—Scorpius realised as he let himself be cuddled after a long day work—unbelievably clingy, for the lack of better word. He has calculated that Teddy would want increase quality time together; and Scorpius was ready to put away some time for it. However, Scorpius didn't anticipate how clingy the other man was in a relationship. Scorpius measured Teddy based on the assumption that since Teddy was Harry's godson, they must have shared similar traits.

Oh how wrong he was.

In no time, Teddy seemed to be everywhere, anytime, any place. He would wake Scorpius up, either for morning kiss (sometimes bad breath made Scorpius wants to vomit), for morning sex (if Scorpius feeling generous, he complied with it), for morning cuddle (this is unnegotiable for Teddy, so Scorpius kept his smile and let himself be cuddled) or breakfast (because Teddy had ungodly hour shift and needs to go early). Teddy would then wait for him when Scorpius was back from the office, or came to Scorpius' desk when it was time to go home. Sometimes Teddy even came to him for lunch without telling Scorpius before hand, making it hard for Scorpius to plan ahead. Scorpius felt like he was suffocated inside the cocoon which was Teddy's affection.

He took care of Scorpius, until Scorpius realised he didn't need to call his house elf from Malfoy manor to take care of him. Weirdly enough, Teddy was wonderful in the kitchen, laundry room and cleaning tasks. And bed. But aside from those marvellous points, Teddy was simply everywhere. And Scorpius needed sometime for himself. He was used to be alone, with no one caring about him, and there was nothing he wanted more than an alone time after forty hours of non-stop negotiation with Bulgaria regarding the dragon materials trade. Bloody Bulgaria increased their prices without consulting their contracts, and the increase will induce long term recession for Britain. Harry Potter, his bloody mentor, has allocated this responsibility to him and him only; so Scorpius felt that he has no one to turn to or depend to; everything must be settled by himself. And it wasn't just that, the act was actually done by the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic personification because of his own personal feelings towards Scorpius. Scorpius has refused his offer to be a bed mate; and now he was reaping the anguish and broken pride of the Bulgarian personification.

Not only that, but since Britain slowly started to open up to muggle world, Scorpius has the responsibility to make sure everything was done correctly; it was as if Harry Potter was the personification, but Scorpius was the secretary and slave—the undersecretary who did everything on behalf of Harry. He wanted to scream under the pressure, for he couldn't cope with the rising demand of magical dam for muggle electricity project Mycroft and Harry had started two years back. He couldn't care less for the magical orphanage project Harry has asked minister Bones (she won the election a year ago, replacing Kingsley) to open in the immediate future. He couldn't think on how to salvage the trade of belladonna and wolfsbane with Germany. He has no time at all to put his own projects through; he has neglected new ideas he has for the sake of cleaning Harry Potter's mess. It would be so easy if only he could blame everything on Harry Potter and hated the current British ministry of magic personification. But he couldn't, and so he tried to cope. He knew that this was what Harry used to do, and he, as the successor needed to start taking the responsibility for himself. It was no longer fun project and creative innovation; it was more to trade, economic, politic and being socially acceptable.

But Teddy came into his personal space and started cradling him and whispered everything will be alright, and suddenly Scorpius found himself being raped from behind. He didn't want any of that. His hands shook as he muffled his own voice with the sheet; he was tired and cranky and depressed and anxious and desperate for a release; but not this, this Teddy Lupin humping him gently from the back. He felt disgusted with everything. His tears spilled; Teddy licked them off; Scorpius cried some more; Teddy cuddled him to bed. But Scorpius felt violated, very violated. He wanted to scream No, but Teddy, Teddy was the only one who cared about him. Not his mother, not Harry Potter. Only Teddy spoke to him and looked at him as if he was human. Scorpius didn't want—he couldn't afford—to lose that. That  _attention_. Especially since Teddy is also Harry's treasure and Scorpius hated to admit that he didn't want Harry to hate him more than he was now.

He couldn't sleep that night, and in dawn, he slipped away from their bed. He apparated to his office with crumpled yesterday shirt, he would do something about it later. All he could think about in his mind was a moment of solitary, a moment of aloneness. His whole body shook with desperation.

"Scorpius…" suddenly a voice called him. He turned to find Harry Bloody Potter with Mycroft Holmes and Al stood in front of Harry's office. Scorpius held his breath. He was scared and cornered. They shouldn't see him like this. He was a mess, utter mess. He must smelled like Teddy, hair unkempt, eyes red and dry from crying, yesterday shirt and unbuttoned pants. He was in his walk of shame, and they saw him. The utter embarrassment.

"… Are you alright?"

The fact that Harry felt the need to ask that brought Scorpius to the realisation how he might look worse than he thought. He tried to comfort himself, calm down and to answer non-chalantly, but all he could voice out was a cracked voice; a squeak like a pig to the slaughter. He immediately entered his office and locked them with the strongest instant magical ward he knew. He wished he could die that very moment. He wished he could disappear. He wished he was crushed under all those pressure he has as a successor. He wished he didn't actually see Harry Potter and Mycroft Holmes and Al just now. He wished he was alone, in his room, weeping and calling for his father to come and save him.

Suddenly the ward disappeared and Scorpius felt the door opened. He looked up to see someone, not Harry Potter—definitely NOT Harry Potter—why would the man cared about him anyway? And Harry surely knew that he was with Teddy, he smelled like Teddy, and when asked to choose between him or Teddy, Harry Potter would not hesitate to choose his precious godson—so it was either Mycroft or Al. Not Mycroft, because the man was not as tall or big. It was Al then. Al.

Al.

"…Do you want to mock me, now?" Scorpius asked, hating himself for sounding so broken. He wasn't broken at all; he was just tired. He hasn't actually talked to anyone in the last three months; people don't speak to personification like they were both human; people talk to personification as if Scorpius is a guideline.

Al didn't answer, but he grabbed Scorpius' arm. Scorpius flinched, but the other man pulled him up and carried him bridal style. Before Scorpius could even say anything, he was on his own chair, and a blanket covered him.

"Sleep. I'll take care of the rest."

Scorpius wanted to protest. He wanted to, really. But he found himself drifted to sleep.

* * *

He felt better after sleep—and he found out he had been sleeping for the past 24 hours. No wonder his head felt like it wanted to explode. But he woke up to Al sitting beside him, and the first thing he said was, "drink this".

It was a glass of water and a muggle medicine. Scorpius refused the drug, but he took the glass of water with appreciative smile. He winced when he felt his headache getting worse when he smiled.

"I think we may need to collaborate more." Al smiled. Scorpius realised Al was really a mini-Mycroft. Both of them shared the same smile, polite smile that made people lower their guards. Both of them also shared the same manipulative wordings that made people assume what they wanted to have. And lastly, both of them are dangerous men. Mycroft more so, for all the experiences he had; but Al, he has this innate capability to match his mentor.

Scorpius ended up accepting the offer, and he found himself meeting the other personification successor more and more. In turn, he faced less and less of Teddy. He returned home to a pissed Teddy who demanded Scorpius to tell him why he left in the middle of dawn. After settling for "something important comes up" reason, Scorpius was forced to cuddle Teddy, assuring the man that Scorpius was in fact not cheating on him. He rode Teddy that night; and for the first time in so many years, he topped Harry Potter's godson. It felt weird, though. Scorpius loathed taking control in bed. He has been taking control and being responsible for so many things in his life that he wanted to be taken care of, at least in bed. But he couldn't be selfish anymore. So he took care of Teddy.

But he found himself more and more frequently eating with Al, either for breakfast, brunch, lunch, tea or dinner. Sometimes he even forwent dinner with Teddy for an early dinner with Al. A meal with Al was different from a meal with Teddy. With Teddy they would talk about Teddy's Auror job or Scorpius' cover story about Unspeakables and other random stuff Scorpius always armed himself through google (he loves that muggle invention, blessed the muggle); whereas meal with Al was filled with work related conversation, scheming phrases and word fight. It felt more like a simulating game with Al rather than the normal, peaceful empty talk with Teddy. And Scorpius gradually found himself realising that somehow, along the line, something has shifted. He couldn't face Teddy in the eyes anymore. He found himself longing for green eyes instead of the honey coloured eyed of Teddy's. With Teddy, it was too fluffy. With Al, it was too equal.

"You can, you know." Al told him when they had dinner one night.

"Do you know that English language requires adjective per sentence for a proper conversation prompter? Unless you count "The weather is nice"." Scorpius snorted into his soup. If his mother could see him, she would scold him. Nevertheless, he hasn't went back to Malfoy Manor ever since he moved in with Teddy, so he didn't know how his mother was faring. To be honest, these days he didn't have the strength to face his mother short term memory problem, and so being away from her made him felt relieved.

"You can leave him." Al ate a bite of his scallop. "He wouldn't mind."

"Who?" Al pretended he was dumb enough not to catch the reference of the "he" and "him".

Al shrugged and continued to speak other topic. "Regardless, it must be something serious if you think you can't end it. Oh, the Japanese election will be held next year. When would you like to meet with the Japanese chief?"

And just like that, the conversation flowed to another topic altogether.

Scorpius was fooling himself when he came that night, from Teddy fucking him senselessly but all Scorpius could think about was Al whispering Japan policies in his ears while fucking Scorpius.

Scorpius was sick. A sick bastard.

* * *

"Where were you?" Teddy asked when Scorpius went back one day, eyes heavy from a heavy day at work. Probably he should get an assistant like Al and Mycroft do. But Harry didn't have anyone, so Scorpius was trying to life up to his mentor's reputation.

"I was working." Scorpius sighed.

"Have you had dinner?"

"I am skipping it. I want to sleep so badly." Scorpius smiled and put forward his best tired face.

Unfortunately, Teddy had long learned all about Scorpius' facial expression, be it the real ones or the fake.

"You went out… and eat with him, didn't you?"

Scorpius sighed. He did, he went to dinner with Al. Teddy knew Al from his godfather. Harry introduced Al and Teddy a few weeks back in a small socialite party one Friday night when Scorpius wasn't there. It was a nightmare for Scorpius, and he felt Harry was doing it out of spite for him. Nevertheless, he has no reason to bring it up when he was discussing monetary policy under the new regime with Harry. And Harry had scolded him when Scorpius accidentally slipped regarding his own plan for the sake of Malfoy family.

"…I am going to bed, Teddy."

Teddy suddenly grabbed his arm tightly. Scorpius felt pain jabbing from the said crushed arm. "Teddy! Let me go! That hurts..!"

"Don't lie to me. You like him now?" Teddy turned feral. His eyes getting murkier and his fangs were coming out. seemed like the werewolf gene came out when Teddy was angry.

"Teddy, dear…"

"Don't you dare, Scor. I can smell him on you. You let him fuck you now?"

"No!" Scorpius scowled back; he didn't do anything with Al. Yet. But recently he had the urge to kiss the muggle, though. "It's not your problem anyway!"

And the hit was so hard, Scorpius fell onto the floor. Blood dripped from his nose, and his cheek stung.

Scorpius blinked. In all his years living, it was the first time someone hit him that hard. And he was hit by Teddy, who was supposed to cherish him. They were lovers, and although Scorpius admitted he was a bit unfaithful, they were still lovers and Scorpius believed Teddy won't physically hurt him.

"Sco… I am sorry, I didn't think…"

Scorpius curled into himself and apparated. He went straight into Malfoy Manor, into his father's study room. It was dark and a bit dusty, but it was his father's room. He touched his cheek, it was starting to swollen and gotten hot. His nose stopped bleeding, but the dried blood clogged his airways.

He tried to move and slowly put himself on the sofa when suddenly the lights were on.

He turned to see his mother, dear mother, standing on the doorway.

"Mother."

"Scorpius." His mother sounded weak, just like she usually was these days. She walked slowly toward him and touched his cheek. Scorpius flinched. It was painful.

"Who hit you, son?"

Scorpius eyes suddenly blurred. He felt weak so suddenly. It was the first time ever since the accident that his mother actually asked something aside from "where is your father" to him when they met. It was his mother, returned from her funked condition, seeing him, Scorpius, her only son, being hurt and showing concern. It was the attention he wanted, he craved from anyone for the past ten years.

"Mother…"  _please love me. Please hug me. Please. I am hurt. I am in pain. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mommy._

His mother gently patted his cheek. "My poor, poor baby."

Scorpius felt torn, but he fell into her embrace, feeling so good. Mother was there, his mother was there. Maybe his mother has recovered from the stress. Probably yes. Mother has returned. Scorpius was an orphan no more.

"When your father found out, he will punish them."

The words stung him. Scorpius unconsciously pushed the woman away. No, not this. His mother hasn't recovered. This woman was just the same woman who was too weak and abandoned her only son for her own misery.

And suddenly everything was too much. Why was everybody demanding more and more of him!? He has nothing more to give, for Merlin's sake!

"SHUT UP!" he screamed at his mother. "SHUT UP!"

"Scorpius!" the woman gasped. "If your father hears that…"

"SHUT UP!" Scorpius scowled and took the glass tumbler beside him, smashing it onto the wall. The glass splattered and immediately a house elf appeared.

"Master…"

Scorpius ignored the elf and grabbed the biggest piece. It hurt his hand, but it felt good. "Stop being weak, woman! He is no longer here, don't keep lying to yourself! I have no patience to play along with your madness! Stop doing this to me, please!"

His mother looked like she was in the verge of tears. Immediately Scorpius felt guilty and he walked towards her, trying to soothe her. But she looked afraid of him. She flinched when he took a step forward; and she started running when he walked towards her.

Scorpius chased her as she ran passed the corridor towards the living room. Nevertheless, he was too late. His mother run herself towards the stairs and one misstep later, she fell down and landed on the floor with broken neck.

Lifeless.

Scorpius immediately felt numb.

He killed his own mother.

* * *

He didn't cry at all. As they cremated her, Scorpius watched with dried eyes.

There weren't many people. Unlike his father, his mother wasn't popular enough to gather a crowd in her funeral. But it felt surreal for Scorpius. It was déjà vu. He has experienced this before. Last time, Harry Potter came forward and offered him the worst proposition ever.

This time, when he looked up, he saw Teddy standing on one side, face apologetic. If he has wolf tail, it would be between his legs. However he was looking at Scorpius with arms opened, inviting Scorpius towards warmth, safety and suffocating love.

On the other hand, Al stood calmly, face cold and indifferent, arms on his side. However he tilted his head to sign Scorpius to come to him. He offered cold support and freedom.

Behind them stood both Harry and Mycroft. Scorpius didn't see their face, but he was sure Harry must be happy he finally got rid of his own mother. Now they were the same, orphan with no family. Only Harry has Mycroft and Teddy, whereas Scorpius didn't know who he has.

And so, he walked towards Al.

The least complicated choice of all.

Or probably the worst choice he might make.

* * *

I knew this is a far cry from Esama's Magnificent description of the personification, but please bear with me TT_TT.

Thanks for reading! May be continue if a plot comes into my mind.

Merry x mast and Happy new year 2014!

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued. 
> 
> I do have a copy of her Magnificent, but I wont upload it in internet. If you want, please check with the Yahoo group for Esama. I respect her work and waiting for her stuffs to be published.


End file.
